


Emergency Contact

by BlueFluffyDragon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/BlueFluffyDragon
Summary: A somewhat short fanfiction because I need moreKlaus joins Diego on one of his vigilantes "missions" to gather some information in which Diego learns something that he really should have known before.Or:Diego becomes Klaus's emergency contact





	Emergency Contact

To say Klaus spent a lot of time in hospitals would be an understatement.

Whether it was, as Klaus called him, an overly concerned citizen, who found him swaying in place, reeking of too much alcohol and vomit and called the emergency services or being electrocuted back to life in an ambulance, he always seemed to be either in a hospital or on the way there.

Today was yet another one of those instances, but, to Ben's relief, from an entirely different reason.

"Stay in the car, I'll come back soon" Diego tried to command Klaus, ignoring the futility of such action, as they parked in front of the city's hospital.

"Sounds boring." Klaus got out of the car, following Diego who scowled but seemed to decide against arguing Klaus back into the car.

"Feels weird to be here sober," Klaus murmured, looking around, Diego leading them to the front desk.

"Feels nice to see you here sober" Ben said back, being the only one who heard him.

"Okay listen" Diego stopped a short distance from the front desk. "Stay back while I talk to her," he pointed at the lady sitting in it, "Don't interrupt".

Klaus made an exaggerated wave and turned to look at.. nothing.  
There wasn't really what to look at. _What a truly boring place_ , he thought, _all white walls and whiter doctor coats._ If only he had something to liven up his time there.

His hands began to twich and he turned back to the now angry Diego, ignoring the look Ben gave him, the one that meant _I know what you're thinking about but you can overcome it._  
Sometimes Ben and Diego were annoyingly similar, lecturing him about how he shouldn't put 'that poison' in his body.

Let them live with the screaming dead and then we'll see where the whole "my body is a temple" bullshit gets them.

To his and Ben's, amusement Diego doesn't seem to make much process on getting the information he's looking for, as the lady insists she can't legally tell him anything about the patients of the hospital, their voices becoming louder the longer they argue.

She suddenly stops the argument, making eye contact with Klaus.  
"Klaus?" she asks him, concerned.

Oh right. She did seem familiar. _What was her name again?_

That what happens when you only meet people when you're higher than the Tower of London, you don't bother to remember any names.

"Hello" he waved the hand with the appropriate tatto, approaching the concerned lady and his confused brother.

"How do you know her?" Diego asked, Ben signing behind him at the answer yet to come.

"I probably spent more time here than in our dear old dad's home" his tone was light but his eyes reflected a different tone.

"You're his brother?" the woman addressed Diego, perplexes.

"Yes" Diego raised an eyebrow at the surprise in her voice.

"It's just.." she suddenly seemed somewhere awkward, "we've never seen any of his family and could never reach out to anyone whenever he was brought in since he listed his emergency contact as himself," she shot a pointed look at Klaus who only smiled back. "We once tried your father but we couldn't reach him".

"Typical" Klaus snorted, Ben looked furious at the memory of that "once", the incident when it was almost too late and yet their father seemed to have decided he has better things to do.

Diego only looked guilty.

"Fun times" Klaus ignored his, living, brother's guilty eyes and turned his head to Ben, knowing why his mood soured.

"Why are you here Klaus?" the woman at the desk decided to get back on topic.

"No worries, I'm as clean as can be, sober as a bad sailor. I'm just accompanying this one" he pointed at Diego.

"I'm glad to hear that," She smiled a somewhat sceptical smile at him. "I was getting tired of seeing your face here all the time" she joked.

Klaus covered his chest with his hands in a dramatic fashion, "Impossible".

She turned back to Diego, as if remembering her busy schedule, "if we go back to what I said before, I'm not at liberty to give you this information, officer."  
Klaus raised an eyebrow.  
"You'll have to come back with a warrant".

'Officer' Klaus mouthed at him in a mocking fashion.

"Fine" he begrudgingly agreed, discreetly elbowing Klaus to shut up. "I just need one last thing and we're leaving"

"As I said, I can't give you any information-" she started again, only for Diego to stop her.

"I understand that. I just need you to list me as his emergency contact and I'll be on my way"

"Will do" she said smiling, opening Klaus's file.

"What are you doing?" Klaus hissed at him as he finished giving her the required information.

"Being there for you" he began to walk back to the car, Ben wearing his relived smile behind them.

"Don't give them a reason to call me though" he tried to sound threatening, but the soft sincerity of his voice gave away the honest caring side he so rarely let out through his toughness.

"Right" Klaus got into the car, his chest tight for the first time in many years not out of panic or anger, but out of gratitude and happiness.

Klaus always left the hospital knowing he will be back soon, knowing he's on his way back even if he's heading to the opposite direction from the place.

This time though, this time he drove away with a doubt, a hopeful spark that he may never return, that he will be strong enough that Diego will never get that call.

He knows it's a maybe, an improbable maybe, considering his track record.

But for the first in many years, driving away doesn't feel like he's already on his way back to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
